1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fixed, but upwardly retractable, rudder for one end of a light-weight fishing boat hull of the type including a fishing person actuatable and steerable trolling motor mounted from the other end of the hull.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of permanently mounted as well as upwardly retractable fins, rudders or skegs heretofore have been used in conjunction with various different forms of boat hulls and water skis as well as other forms of water planing devices. Examples of typical forms of rudders, fins and skegs of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,302,362, 2,593,806, 3,066,327, 3,572,279, 4,325,154 and 4,597,348. However, these previously known rudders, fins and skegs are not utilized in the same overall combination including a light-weight boat hull having a fishing person actuatable and steerable trolling motor at one end of the hull and an upwardly retractable stationary rudder at the other end of the hull.